En una tarde de estudio
by Rei-Videl3
Summary: Songfic Oneshot:...De pronto cuando uno estudia, puede darse cuenta de sus verdaderos sentimientos...  Mi primer songfic de Videl y Gohan inspirado en la canción: Cuando me enamoro...  Plis Reviews :


Dragon Ball y sus personajes no me pertenecen, si me pertenecieran, habría mostrado en TV muchas cosas de mi pareja favorita Gohan y Videl. :P

* * *

**En Una T****arde De Estudio**

Seis meses después de la batalla contra Majin Boo, la tierra finalmente se encontraba en paz. Una tarde dos chicos se encontraban estudiando muy a gusto…

-Kami!, no puedo con estos tontos problemas de calculo! –Gritaba desesperada una chica, dueña de unos hermosos ojos azules, tirando un lápiz cansada tratando de terminar un de sus deberes.

-Cálmate Videl no es para tanto… Haber yo te explico…-Le contesto un guapísimo chico de ojos negros y peinado que lucha contra la gravedad.

-De verdad Gohan llevamos horas haciendo estos problemas y no he entendido nada, necesito descansar un rato. – Le contesto ella, parándose de la mesa donde se encontraban y saliendo de la casa Son a ver el hermoso atardecer que en esos momentos alumbraba el paisaje de la montaña paoz.

Gohan al ver lo hermosa que se veía Videl, afuera de su casa, reflejada con la luz del sol al ocultarse, no hacia más que pensar, mientras aparecía la primera estrella en el firmamento.

_Si pudiera bajarte una estrella del cielo_

_L__o haría sin pensarlo dos veces_

_P__orque te quiero, ay_

_Y__ hasta un lucero…_

-Que piensas Gohan? – Le pregunto Videl, al darse cuenta de la mirada que en esos momentos le estaba dedicando.

-Eeerr… na-nada…- se puso rojo al darse cuenta que Videl lo había descubierto observándola. Se acerco a ella lentamente, y en silencio tratando que la imagen mas hermosa que en esos momentos veía, jamás fuera borrada de su memoria.

-Enserio Gohan que tanto me ves? – Volvió a repetir ella observándolo de manera extrañada ya que él ahora tenia una mirada un tanto indescifrable, la cual la hacia poner un tanto nerviosa?

-Ya te dije que nada… porque no entramos, esta empezando a hacer frío.- Contesto él cortésmente, dándole el brazo para que ella lo cogiera y pudieran entrar.

-Bueno, pero si me ayudas a terminar esos problemas de calculo – le dijo ella picándole un ojo y entrando a la casa.

-Esta bien, pero si con ello consigo que te quedes unas horas mas…-le dijo muy sonrojado por el actuar de Videl. Consiguiendo que ella se siente muy avergonzada por lo que acababa de hacer.

_Y si tuviera el naufragio de un sentimiento_

_Seria un velero en la isla_

_Se tus deseos, de tus deseos_

Siguieron estudiando en silencio ya que Goten, Milk y Goku no se encontraban en la casa, puesto que habían sido invitados por Bulma a una "pequeña" cena, dejando a su hijo mayor cuidando la casa y preparando los exámenes finales, sin contar con los deberes.

Gohan, observaba como Videl hacia sus tareas en completa concentración, y no había notado cuando empezó a sentir algo realmente grande por ella.

_Pero por dentro entiendo que no puedo_

_Y a veces me pierdo..._

Videl, de reojo observaba a Gohan, se sentía un tanto avergonzada y preguntándose por qué él se estaba comportando raro; de unos días para acá lo había pillado en varias ocasiones observándola de forma amorosa?

Ya hacia mucho tiempo se había dado cuenta que lo que sentía por el semi sayajin era algo mas que amistad… algo que quita la respiración y la hacia sentir como mariposas en el estomago al solo una mirada de él, un abrazo, así sea un beso en su mejilla, que últimamente habían estado a la orden del día.

_Cuando me enamoro_

_A veces desespero,_

_Cuando me enamoro,_

_Cuando menos me lo espero, _

_(Cuando me enamoro)_

_Se detiene el tiempo,_

_Me viene el alma al cuerpo,_

_Sonrío, cuando me enamoro_

-Videl- dijo Gohan rompiendo el silencio que se habia formado. Solo siendo roto por los sonidos que hacia ella al escribir.

-Dime- contesto ella, dejando el lápiz con el que estaba escribiendo y observándolo a los ojos directamente. Por unos segundos ambos sintieron que todo desaparecía, y solo estaban ellos dos.

-Parecerá extraño lo que te voy a decir, la verdad no se cuando lo empecé a sentir pero…-Gohan habia acercado su silla a la de Videl, nunca habia quitado la mirada de la chica, un tanto sonrojado y con un valor que no sabia de donde tenia prosiguió.- Yo…. Yo… Te amo…-diciendo lo último en un susurro.

-Que dijiste? – Pregunto ella muy sonrojada, ya que quería que él volviera a decir esas palabras que hacían latir su corazón aceleradamente. Y que solo habia escuchado en sus mas maravillosos sueños.

-Que… yo... te amo Videl, realmente estoy enamorado de ti… - le dijo el muy cerca de su cara, haciendo que ella se sonrojara a mas no poder.

_Si la luna seria tu premio,_

_Yo juraría hacer cualquier cosa,_

_Por ser su dueño, ay, por ser tu dueño_

Ella, mirando los ojos de Gohan y descifrando que hablaba enserio, se sintió inmensamente feliz ya que el solo contacto de las manos de él en su cara, solo lo habia soñado.

-Gohan-le dijo muy suavemente- yo… yo también te amo. No se a que horas sucedió pero también estoy enamorada de ti.

Le dijo ella esperando una reacción de él ya que parecía haberse perdido en sus ojos azules, pero al escuchar lo que dijo, la observo nuevamente y la encontró con los ojos cerrados, él por su parte observo los labios de ella, sin pensarlo dos veces, la besó, primero suave y despacio, disfrutando del uno al otro las sensaciones despertadas con ello, pensado cada uno que probablemente era otro sueño.

_Y si en tus sueños escuchas el llanto_

_De mis lamentos,_

_En tus sueños no sigas dormida,_

_Que es verdadero, ay,_

_No es un sueño, no _

Después del largo beso, pararon solo para respirar profundamente, observarse a los ojos y volviendo a besarse de una forma mas apasionada, él lamiendo el labio superior de Videl para pedir "permiso" para que su lengua pudiera entrar, al encontrarse la perfecta sincronía de lenguas.

_Y me alegro que a veces al final_

_N__o encuentres un momento, Ooh no..._

Trataron nuevamente de respirar, ahora separando sus caras, Gohan observaba a Videl, ella se encontraba muy sonrojada y los hermosos ojos azules brillaban intensamente.

Ante los ojos de ella, él se veía magníficamente, con dos hermosas líneas rojizas adornando sus mejillas, los ojos observándola muy tiernamente y las poderosas manos del guerrero en su cintura. No tardaron mucho en abrazarse intensamente.

-Videl, jamás pensé que seria correspondido, te amo…- Le dijo muy tiernamente después de separarse del abrazo.

-Yo siempre soñé con este momento… también te amo.- Respondió ella, ahora observándolo…- Pero ni creas que te vas a librar de mi, y me vas a dejar hacer la tarea sola. – le dijo sonrojada, en forma de puchero y parándose del asiento.

-No como crees…-le dijo con la pose característica de los Son, mano tras la cabeza y risa nerviosa, al darse cuenta que ella salía nuevamente de la casa, ahora a ver la noche iluminada por unas bellas estrellas y la luna, salio tras ella – Espera!- la copio el brazo.-Te gustaría ser mi novia Videl Satán? – le dijo Gohan nuevamente, acercándola mas hacia él, y haciendo que lo mirara nuevamente, con una de sus manos en la cara de ella.

-Que dijiste Son Gohan? -Zafándose de los poderosos brazos del semi saya y riendo. – No te escucho que dijiste? –Empezando a corre.

-Hey, Videl, espera no corras…- corriendo tras ella, al alcanzarla, la coge del brazo y la aprisiona nuevamente entre sus brazos. – que si quieres ser mi novia.- repite nuevamente el chico. Muy suavemente.

-Tu que crees?- le contesta ella. Él al mirarla extrañado solo atina a decir ella.-Tontito…-Besándolo muy apasionadamente bajo una noche estrellada.

_Cuando me enamoro_

_A veces desespero,_

_Cuando me enamoro,_

_Cuando menos me lo espero, me enamoro_

_Se detiene el tiempo,_

_Me viene el alma al cuerpo,_

_Sonrío, cuando me enamoro_

FIN!

* * *

_**Cuando me enamoro: Enrique Iglesias & Juan Luis Guerra. **_

**Notas de la autora:**

Este es un songfic, o bueno es un intento del mismo, hice mi mejor esfuerzo… Salió de la inspiración escuchando de pura casualidad esta canción que me encanta.

Espero dejen Reviews y no sean duros conmigo.

Psd: Prometo actualizar el fanfic de Gohan y Videl que tengo pendiente… el problema es que estoy buscando mi inspiración nuevamente para terminarlo. No quiero subir cosas mediocres.

Bueno me despido :) Sayonara!


End file.
